gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Buyer’s Market
Dialoge Es ist Party in Elizabetas Wohnung und Johnny platzt mitten rein. * Elizabeta Torres: Hey, hey, Johnny, der böse Biker. * Johnny: Liz Torres, die fieseste Schlampe in Bohan. * Elizabeta: Komm her, Süßer. * Johnny: Scheiße, ich würde dich küssen, aber ich hab Angst, dass du mir währenddessen ’n Messer in den Rücken stichst. * Elizabeta: Du wärst nicht der Erste, bei dem ich diesen Trick probiere, Süßer. * Johnny: Yeah, ich kenne die Geschichten. Hör mal, ich hab gehört, du kennst jemanden für den Stoff? * Elizabeta: Vielleicht, da ist ein Apartment in der Cassidy Street in Schottler. Du gehst die Treppe hoch und redest in der dritten Etage mit Charlie. * Johnny: Sind da Bullen? * Elizabeta: Wann sind die nicht da? Ich hab da einen neuen Typen, der dich begleitet. Er ist irgendwo aus Osteuropa. Wenn die Bullen von Charlie kommen, dann lass diesen slawischen Drecksack helfen, aber wenn er es ist, dann weißt du, was du zu tun hast. * Johnny: So oder so kommen sie nicht auf dich zurück, Liz. * Elizabeta: Ah, kennst du Playboy? Er kommt auch mit dir. Hey Playboy! * Playboy X: Yo, chill ein wenig. * Johnny: Nein, ist okay. * Elizabeta: Willst du nicht tanzen? * Johnny: Nein, ich sitz hier einfach rum und warte auf deinen Typen. (Stunden später, Elizabeta hat sich zwischenzeitlich umgezogen, kommt Niko herein) * Elizabeta: Umgib dich mit Kokain und die Arschlöcher sind auch bald da... hey Johnny! Komm rüber. Komm her. Niko, das ist Johnny. Johnny sitzt auf einem großen Haufen Heroin. Ich komm dem Zeug nie zu nahe... geschäftlich... aber ich hab einen Käufer für ihn gefunden. Wir sind nervös, kannst du den Deal überwachen und aufpassen, dass alles cool ist? * Niko: Klar. * Elizabeta: Danke. * Johnny: Also, ich muss das Zeug abholen, uh, ich treffe euch dann dort. (nachdem ihr bei Brian angekommen seid) * Johnny: Gib mir die Scheiße, Mann, wir haben ’nen Käufer. * Brian: Ich frage mich, wieso Billy dich das machen lässt statt mich. Ich mein, was ist schon dabei? Schätze, ihr Semiten seid dafür bekannt, einen Deal aufzuschnüffeln, hab ich Recht, Johnny? * Johnny: Er lässt dich nicht wegen Liz Torres und jedem anderen billigen Gauner auf der Straße, der weiß, was für ein Mädchen du bist und dich ausnehmen würde. Jetzt gib mir die Scheiße. Wir sehen uns, Großer. (im Haus an der Cassidy Street wartet Johnny auf Niko und Playboy X) * Playboy X: Der Käufer ist Asiate, heißt Charlie. * Niko: Wie in Vietnam? * Playboy X: Wie im Film, Money. Yo. Hey, Mann. Hey, bist du bereit? * Johnny: Klar, lass uns das durchziehen. Es geht doch nichts über das Verticken von Heroin, um dir zu zeigen, dass du am Leben bist. * Niko: Ja, alles klar. * Playboy X: Yeah, lasst uns das durchziehen. * Charlie: Hey... was läuft, Jungs, was geht ab? * Johnny: Nicht viel. Lass uns das durchziehen. * Charlie: Du hast doch das Heroin dabei? Oder? * Johnny: Komm schon, lass uns das schnell erledigen. * Charlie: Aber du hast das Heroin, richtig? Du hast es bei dir, richtig? Das ist doch eine einfache Frage. * Johnny: Was geht denn bei dir ab? Du benimmst dich eigenartig. * Charlie: Nicht eigenartig, ich will nur wissen, ob du den Stoff dabei hast, okay? * Johnny: Mit dir stimmt was nicht, Freund. Kommt schon... lasst uns hier abhauen. * Charlie (schreit):' LCPD! Stehen bleiben, Motherfucker. Ich sagte stehen bleiben! ''(danach sprechen nur noch die Waffen. Wenn alles vorbei ist, ruft ihr automatisch bei Billy an) * '''Billy: Und, Johnny? Sind wir reich? * Johnny: Nein, Billy, sind wir nicht. Wir sind unter Beobachtung irgendeiner Drogenabteilung vom LCPD. Der Käufer war ein Bulle. * Billy: Teufel, Johnny, das ist nicht koscher. Ich rufe dich wieder an, wenn ich einen anderen Käufer aufgetrieben habe. * Johnny: Klingt gut. * Billy: Wir steigen in der Welt auf, Johnny. Da braucht ein Kongressabgeordneter deine Hilfe. Tom Stubbs, der dritte. Hab ja gesagt, der Anwalt würde uns noch nützlich sein. Der Kerl ist in einem dieser bescheuerten Gentlemen’s Clubs in Algonquin... die Sorte ohne Titten. Das Jousters. * Johnny: Politiker und Anwälte? Was ist aus uns geworden, Mann? Als Nächstes erzählst du mir, dass wir fürs LCPD Ärsche versohlen. * Billy: Es ist gegenüber vom Libertonian. Besuch ihn mal, wenn du immer noch an deine Brüder denkst, und nicht nur an dich selbst. Mission Ausnahmsweise müsst ihr diesmal nicht dem lahmen Billy hinterher fahren, sondern seid alleine. Ihr könnt euch auch ein Taxi nehmen, denn nach der ersten Zwischensequenz in Elizabetas Wohnung steht euer Hexer trotzdem vor ihrem Wohnblock, äußerst praktisch. Diesmal ''solltet ihr das Motorrad nehmen, denn ihr werdet es noch brauchen. Aber zuerst geht es zu Brian, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt ja schon mehrfach unangenehm aufgefallen ist. Brian, der Speichellecker jammert dann auch gleich rum, warum ihr und nicht er den Deal durchziehen dürft. Johnny kanzelt ihn ab und weiter geht es in die Cassidy Street. Parkt ''nicht ''vor dem Haus! Fahrt mit eurem Bike einmal um den Block und parkt auf der rückwärtigen Straße, der Carson Street. Dies wird euer Fluchtweg sein und das Motorrad steht nachher noch unversehrt da. Dann könnt ihr hochgehen, in den zweiten Stock. Im Erdgeschoss an der Hintertür lehnt eine Schrotflinte – netter Versuch. Die ist in der Mission zu nichts zu gebrauchen, denn gegen die schwer gepanzerten Gegner richtet sie so gut wie keinen Schaden an, wenn man weiter als fünf Meter entfernt steht. Und das solltet ihr, denn die sind mit MP5s bewaffnet und es sind derer einige. Aber der Reihe nach, zuerst müssen Niko und Playboy X kommen und tatsächlich, man kann sie schon reden hören. Sind die beiden oben angekommen, beginnt eine neue Zwischensequenz und die Befürchtungen bestätigen sich: das LCPD hat euch mit Undercover-Polizisten auf frischer Tat ertappt, das sind mindestens fünfzehn Jahre, die ihr einfahrt. Da keiner der drei Lust darauf hat, geht sofort ein mordsmäßiges Geballere los. Ihr seid schon in Deckung und: um Himmels Willen, bleibt da! Aus dieser Position lassen sich sechs bis acht der schwerbewaffneten und -gepanzerten Spezialeinheiten erschießen. Zielt ausschließlich auf den Kopf, kurze Feuerstöße in den Schädel lassen sie schnell und nachhaltig verstummen. Draußen auf dem Gang sind auch noch ein bis drei dieser martialischen Gestalten zu finden. Ist das Stockwerk gesäubert, könnt ihr erst einmal aufatmen, das Schlimmste ist überstanden. Sammelt jetzt gründlich alle MP5s ein und sollte es euch nicht mehr so gut gehen, liegt in der verrotteten Wohnung, in der der Deal hätte stattfinden sollen, auch noch eine Schutzweste, es gibt kein Zeitlimit. Kommt den Fenstern nicht zu nahe, denn draußen wimmelt es von Polizei. Was ihr machen könnt: Tretet ans Fenster nach hinten heraus. Mit etwas Glück könnt ihr von da drei Polizisten ausschalten, die dort schon auf euch warten, es macht die Flucht etwas leichter. Die Polizisten vorne und den vorderen Eingang könnt ihr getrost ignorieren. Jetzt kämpft ihr euch mit der Waffe im Anschlag und stets vollem Magazin nach unten durch und verschwindet durch den Hinterausgang. Falls dies nicht schon geschehen ist, tötet die restlichen Polizisten dort und schwingt euch auf den Hexer. Da hier niemand mit euch rechnet, dürftet ihr am Burger Shot in der Carson Street schon fast clean sein. Guten Appetit. Zu guter Letzt berichtet ihr (automatisch) noch Billy von dem Fehlschlag. Nach dem Telefonat wird der Missionsstrang von Thomas Stubbs aktiviert. In Grand Theft Auto IV spielt man die Mission aus Nikos Sicht. Bildergalerie Buyers-market-01.jpg|''Bei Elizabeta ist immer Party. Buyers-market-03.jpg|''Yo, chill mal, Mann.'' Buyers-market-04.jpg|''Jasons Mörder und Jasons Freund.'' Buyers-market-05.jpg|''Mann, warum darf ich den Deal nicht machen?'' Buyers-market-06.jpg|''Weil du ein Mädchen bist und jeder weiß das.'' Buyers-market-07.jpg|''Lass uns das durchziehen! Yo, Mann.'' Buyers-market-08.jpg|''Hey, Jungs, was läuft so?'' Buyers-market-09.jpg|''Nicht viel, kommen wir zum Geschäft.'' Buyers-market-10.jpg|''Habt ihr den Stoff dabei? Ist doch ’ne einfache Frage.'' Buyers-market-11.jpg|''Hier stimmt was nicht, wir verschwinden!'' Buyers-market-12.jpg|''Stehenbleiben, Motherfucker, ich sagte: Stehenbleiben!'' Missionsende Falls Niko oder Playboy sterben sollten, kann euch das egal sein, dann ist höchstens Nikos Mission gescheitert. Ihr müsst diesmal nur auf euch selbst achten, die anderen kommen schon klar. Trivia * In dieser Mission hat Playboy X in The Lost and Damned seinen einzigen Auftritt. * Er hat ansonsten noch mehrere Auftritte in GTA IV. Fortsetzung *Datei:Annahmestelle-stubbs.png – Thomas Stubbs → Politics en:Buyer's Market es:Buyer's Market Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Missionen Kategorie:Elizabeta-Torres-Missionen